Love (the Naruto Version)
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head I mean literally. So please tell me what you think please.


Love (the Naruto Version)

Sakura Haruno was jumping along through the trees looking for her teammate Naruto Uzumaki. She finally realized that she loved him sure there was still place in her heart that she loved Sasuke. But now she only sees him as a friend and not as a childhood crush. Sakura could sense Naruto's chakra and with a smile on her face Sakura thought "I am coming Naruto"; she then applied more chakra to her feet to make her go faster in the direction of Naruto's chakra. Upon arriving at the old training grounds of team 7; sitting on top of a branch in a tree it brought a lot of memories back for Sakura but that is why she couldn't think about her memories now she was looking for Naruto.

Sakura found Naruto with his back to her. He was leaning up against one of the logs that Kakashi tied him to all those years back Naruto could also sense Sakura's chakra but he didn't acknowledge her. Sakura however could hear what Naruto was saying "She won't like me I am a demon a killer. Always the village outcasts shunned by everyone shown no love. Besides she only likes Sasu-." Sakura's eyes went wide as she jumped down from the branch she was sitting on and slapped Naruto across the face. Clutching his now stinging cheek Naruto looked up to see a very sad but slightly angry Sakura. "Sakurachan isn't …"

Naruto never got to finish his sentence; "It's not true and you and I both know that!" Sakura said with tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. Choking on her sobs Sakura continued to say "Your the great Naruto Uzumaki nobody can kill you. Your the Village Hidden in the Leaves savior for gods sake!" "Sakurachan" was all Naruto said in a soft voice as he pulled a crying Sakura into his embrace. Feeling Naruto's strong arms surround her with warmth she felt safe in his arms; almost from the world felt Sakura's tears on his orange and black jumpsuit; Sakura felt Naruto's finger to wipe away a couple of stray tears as she began to quiet down. Silence consumed the pair for a while until Naruto decided to break it.

"Sakura what's the matter?" Naruto asked looking down at Sakura all the while touching petting her hair. Feeling Naruto's fingers threaded through her hair looking up at him until emerald met blue. "Don't leave me Naruto please" Sakura said in a small voice. Still very much confused Naruto said "I will never leave you but what is this all about really?" Taking a deep breath Sakura says "I've finally realized my feelings for you and that I still have room in my heart for Sasuke as well but only as a friend. I know I can protect myself I was Tsunade's apprentice for god's sake. But I need you Narutokun so don't leave me please."

"Oh Sakurachan" Naruto said softly into her ear feeling Naruto's hot breath on her ear tickled and she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks and she was sure Naruto would notice. Sakura then felt Naruto's finger under her chin tilting it up till they were at eye level. "Oh Sakurachan I would never leave you because I love you too" and with that Naruto closed the gap in between them and kissed her passionately with all the pent up passion he had and Sakura doing the same. Picking Sakura up from his lap without breaking the kiss and backed her into a tree. Sakura could feel Naruto's hands glide down her sides till they rested on her hips and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto then felt Sakura's tongue begging for an entrance into his mouth which he granted. As their tongues dueled for dominance which Naruto won much to Sakura's displeasure. The two broke their little makeout session due to the lack of air. Looking at each other with smiles on their faces; "I love yeah Sakurachan!" Naruto said with the goofy grin still plastered to his face. "Love you too Narutokun" Sakura said with a smile of her own but instead of a kiss on the lips Sakura gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. After that they spend the rest of the day enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
